


Where We Went Right

by MissLizzyfrizzy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLizzyfrizzy/pseuds/MissLizzyfrizzy
Summary: Frank wouldn’t give up the day he met Gerard for anything in the world; not even though he ended up being his teacher.





	1. 1.

    As I lay in bed, running my fingers through his long black locks, I wonder if I didn’t meet him in that art gallery the summer before my senior year, or if he didn’t come to teach at my school, would have I ever met the love of my life?  
His soft snores make me smile, as he hugs my body closer, I will never regret a moment of sneaking around, keeping everything a secret. You’ll forever be my Mr. Way.

 

    I didn’t want to be here, especially with my mom. She always had a thing for local artist; I think she secretly wished she was an artist instead of a College art teacher. I think if she didn’t have me, that would be her life; a life of living paycheck to paycheck, in a studio apartment, with art everywhere.  
    But since she had me young, she was stuck with having to get a career; at least she is still pursuing art. My mom dragged me to these things because she’s hoping I’ll turn into one of those local studio living artist, but I can’t even draw a straight line.  
    Believe me she tried, art classes, tutors, everything, I just was bad at it; I don’t think she ever accepted it either.  
    But, I haven’t given up on the creative side of things; I want to be a writer. A paycheck to paycheck studio living, journal owning writer. So, she’s not that upset.  
    My mom took off towards her friends, turning to me winking. I rolled my eyes, turning towards a grey-blue willow tree, on a large canvas. It was actually beautiful; for once, something Frank could relate too. A sad looking tree, its limps almost touching the cold ground. It hit him right in the heart.  
     “You’re the first person to actually stare at this painting longer than five seconds.” A greasy haired man slid up next to me; his hands clasped behind his back.  
     “Well, I can say that this is the first painting at one of these things that actually interest me.” I smirked turning towards the most beautiful man I think I’ve ever seen. His pale skin, looked like glass, if I touched it, it could maybe shatter into a million pieces. His five o’clock shadow ran down to the nape of his neck, ghosting over his bobbing Adam’s apple. His lose Misfits shirt, looked like a gown on him, ending at his mid-thigh; his black over washed jeans had holes in his knees.  
     “Thank you. Do you come to a lot of these?” The artist asked.  
     “Yea, I take my mom, she’s into things like this. I don’t want her to come alone.” Frank looked at his beat up converse.  
     “That’s sweet of you. Your mom an artist?”  
     “Was, now she just teaches it.” The older man nodded. I looked back up at the painting. “This is one of the best I’ve seen, so..”  
     “Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?” He blurted out. “I-I’m sorry, I-“  
     “Yes,” I looked up at his hazel, almost gold eyes, he nodded his head towards the attached Starbucks, leading the way. We pushed through bodies, just to slip through a glass door into a quite, smooth Jazz coffee house.  
     “I’ll get the coffee, you grab the seat, how do you take it?” The artist smiled.  
     “Um, black, one sugar, here-“ I dug for my wallet in my back pocket.  
     “I’ll get the coffee…”  
     “Frank.”  
     “Gerard, be right back.” He winked, turning towards the counter. I grabbed a table in the back corner, where no one could bother us, and my mom couldn’t see me and interrupt.

    Gerard sat down, handing me my coffee; when our fingers brushed, I swear, there was sparks, fire works, bombs exploding. Just because of a pointer and a thumb brushing together.  
     “So, um, thank you.” I said, blushing, looking through my lashes.  
     “It’s just coffee.” Gerard blushed himself. Pulling at his lip with his teeth, I wish, so wish I could tug on it myself, Gerard watched my knuckles flex against my cup. “So what do you do, since you know what I do for a living?” Gerard waved his hand towards the gallery through the glass. The vibration of the music could be felt through the floor.  
     “School, I go to school. Full time.” I just blurted, well, it wasn’t completely a lie.  
     “Ah, what do you study?” Gerard took a sip of his coffee, his lips puckered at the opening.  
     “English, I want to be a writer.” I picked at my nails, looking up at the gorgeous guy in front of him.  
     “Wow, writing, that’s amazing, I wish I could write; I just start things and never finish them.” Crossing his legs, he leaned back into his chair, looking at me as if he was studying me; from shaggy hair to ripped up converse.  
     “Yea, well, I feel like I have to keep the creative careers in the family since I can’t draw or paint for my life. My mom wasn’t happy about that, but she’s dealing.” I smirked, watching the older man in front me, laugh quietly.  
     “Well, at least you’re good at some kind of art. Something where you can express yourself.”  
     “Yes, I think that’s why I’m not a complete disappointment to my mom.” I laughed. Gerard shook his head.  
     “I could hardly see you as a disappointment.” He pressed his tongue at the corner of his mouth, before he hid his beautiful eyes behind his lashes. “Um, this thing is almost over and I have to go pick up my brother from my parents, and I, I- Jeez, why is this so- can I get your number, maybe we can go out for a drink or dinner?” I just nodded, I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t even get my phone out of my pocket. Gerard slid his iPhone across the table. Grabbing it, I went into his contacts and added myself. “So, I’ll call you?” Gerard asked. I nodded again. “Awesome, so I- yea, I’ll call soon.” Gerard stood, smiling before he turned away and made it back into the gallery, disappearing into the crowd of people.  
    I could see my mother waving at me, I guess she was ready to go, even though I didn’t want tonight to end.

 

  
    Following my mom around staples, I just wanted to go home. I had only one more day of freedom before returning to high school for my senior year. And I was stuck inside of a staples, where there are crying elementary school kids and parents pushing and clawing at the last of the marble notebooks.  
Pushing things into the cart hearing my mother ‘ask what class is that for, is that needed, really, wow high school has changed,’ until my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. A number I don’t know.  
     “Hello?” I asked, watching my mom looking at the items in the cart.  
     “Frank? It’s Gerard.” My heart stopped and the memories flooded back to me from the other night. The painting, the coffee, the brushing of the fingers, fireworks, sparks, explosions.  
     “Hi! How are you?” I tried not to sound totally excited, on top of the moon to hear his voice, even though I know I did.  
     “I’m good, and I am grateful that you gave me the correct number.” The older man laughed.  
     “Of course,”  
     “Anyway, can I take you out to dinner tonight?”  
     “Um, what time?” I wanted to dance, but I think I’d kick someone in the face if I did.  
     “7pm? Is that okay?”  
     “That’s great!”  
     “Alright, just text me your address and I’ll come get you.”  
     “Okay, I’ll see you later.” Frank smiled, hanging up the phone. I turned around to my mom, but she was already on line paying. Rolling my eyes, I smiled, walking towards my mom, texting the most beautiful creature my address.

 

    Six-fifty-eight and I was freaking out. I looked at myself in the mirror for the billionth time. Pulling my leather jacket on, I heard the doorbell ring. I was so lucky my mother was at her friends house for their Wine Wednesday’s. Running towards the door, I swung it open; almost melting, Gerard stood their in a blazer and the tightest dark jeans. Losing my breath, I just smile at him and gave a breathless, ‘hey.’  
     “Hi, you-I, lets go.” Gerard held his hand out and I took it without even thinking.  
    Getting into his black, sleek car we were off; off to a train station.  
     “You don’t mind if we go into the city do you?” Gerard asked, turning off the car. I shook my head, I think I’d follow him anywhere.  
     “Not a problem.” I smiled, taking off the seat belt and exiting the car.  
     “Awesome, I have this awesome restaurant! Are you allergic to anything?”  
     “I am a vegetarian. I hope that’s not-“  
     “No way, not a problem.” Gerard smiled, holding out his hand again. I took it, as we walked side by side, hand in hand towards the ticket booth.

 

  
    Stepping out into Penn Station, Gerard grabbed my hand tight, leading the way to 34th street. I pressed into him a little tighter from the fall chill that was in the New York City air. He must have noticed, because his hand was out of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He looked down at me, smiling, tugging me deeper into his side.  
It was like we glided through the City streets; moving around the slow tourists. The sky was clear, I noticed every time I through my head back to laugh at Gerard’s explanation of random people on the street. His body was warm against mine, I just wanted to melt into his side forever; safe.  
     “I hope you like Italian.” Gerard whispered into my ear. I nodded.  
    We entered the restaurant, he still had his hand on my shoulder guiding me towards the hostess table. 

  
    Dinner was amazing; we talked, and laughed. Learning about each others family, friends interests; and finding out that we had a lot of similar ones. As we fought about the bill, slapping each others hands as we each went for it. Gerard finally won, pulling out his credit card, he paid. Smiling happily that he won.  
    Heading out of the restaurant, Gerard tugged me closer; grabbing me by my elbow; our bodies close, lips even closer. All I had to do was lean in a little more and-  
     “Wanna go to a bar, maybe see some live music?” Gerard’s breath ghosted across my cheek.  
     “I-um, I don’t drink.” I smirked back, “Can we go for a walk through central park?” Gerard smiled, leaning up to kiss my forehead.  
     “Sounds perfect.” Grabbing my hand, I followed him star struck. Gerard kissed me; well, kissed my forehead, but still, his lips touched my skin. I’ve been kissed by boys, girls, and its never felt like that. Not like, if he doesn’t kiss me again I may die. Especially this early?  
As we walked, Gerard told me his dreams of becoming a comic book artist and to move to this beautiful city; to get a brownstone near Soho, where he can sit on his stoop and just watch the city. And I told him how I want to write novels that kids looked up too; that they open at two AM when they can’t sleep and need a distraction. We had a silent understanding of each others dreams, like we were committing to each others.  
    Gerard’s hand slipped around my waist as he stopped us in the middle of a path around one of the many pounds in the park. His eyes shined in the moonlight, and his hair flowed with the wind.  
     “I-Frank, I know we’ve only known each other three days, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. Like we are two old souls. I don’t know if you feel the same.”  
     “Yes, I don’t know; it’s weird, a good weird. I don’t know what it means. I’ve never felt like this before-“ I looked up at Gerard; his eyes searching my face for any ounce of what he was feeling. And there was, more than he knew.  
But I guess he found some of it, because he kissed me. He grabbed the back of my head, and slammed our mouths together. Shock ran through my head for a brief moment, but than, this gorgeous man was kissing me. My fingers grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.  
    As he pulled away, his nose rubbed against mine; letting go of his shirt, his hands snaked around my waist.  
     “Now that-“ I whispered.  
     “Is like we have been doing it for years.” He smiled, pulling my body with his as we were back on our way through central park.

     

  
    That night was amazing; I was glowing when he finally dropped me off at two in the morning. And I knew that the first day of school was going to be hard, but I didn’t care; I wouldn’t give up a second of it.

  
    And it was; hearing my mom scream for me at the bottom of the stairs to ‘get my ass in gear,’ wasn’t pleasant at six in the morning. Whining, I walked my ‘ass’ down stairs, looking over at my mom shaking my keys in her hand.  
      “I’m going.” I grunted as I picked up my backpack, taking my keys and headed out to school.

     Parking in the senior lot, made me smile; finally, a spot where I didn’t have to walk three blocks to get to school. Getting out of my beat up jeep, I headed towards the office to get my schedule.  
First period, English, perfect. Good way to start the day with the subject that I was good at. Throwing my stuff in my locker, I felt someone grab my shoulder, slamming me into the wall of lockers, holding me there. Grunting, I looked behind me seeing Adam and his clan laughing at my pain.  
    Welcome back to school; where just because I have jet black hair in my eyes, and I don’t wear the latest from American Eagle, I’m different. At least it was the last year of this; this abuse from kids that will be asking people soon, would you like fries with that? All I had to do was get through one more year.  
     “What is going on!” Someone yelled, hearing the screech of sneakers running down the hallway, the hand came off my back and I fell to the tile. Hissing at the way my back hit the ground, I laid there groaning. “Frank?” Opening my eyes, I saw a man with long black hair, staring down at me, he looked paler than usual. And once my eyes came into focus, I knew why. Gerard. He was in a button down white, sleeves rolled up, dress pants ironed. He looked more than good, I could eat him up. But he had a teachers ID hanging from his neck. My heart dropped, I couldn’t move, it was like I fell into a puddle of cement, and it already dried. “Frank..”

    Moving fast at the sound of my name, I sat up, looking at the handsome man in front of me just to make sure, could it be really him? Was I wishing that he was here that much and my eyes were just giving me what I want, but yes, it was him. I wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him against me, share a kiss like we did last night in the middle of a park. But the first period bell rang, stopping me from doing so.  
    He squatted down, at eye level with me, looking disappointed. I wanted to tell him I’m sorry for lying to him. To forgive me and kiss me to let me know it was okay. I was frighten I was going to lose the one person I wanted to get to know in this hell.  
     “Are you okay?” He whispered. I nodded dodging his eyes. “You know we need to talk, later.” He looked down at the ugly brown tiled floor. “Can you go to your first class or do you want to head to the nurse?” The adult in him asked. He wasn’t the Gerard from last night; carefree, down to earth, silly. He was career driven Gerard at the moment. I’m not sure if I like this one.  
     “I’ll just go to class.” I said, standing using the lockers to balance. The teacher grabbed my arm, helping me up.  
     “Alright, what class do you have?”  
     “Senior English.” I said pulling away from him, hugging my books to my chest. The teacher nodded.  
     “My class it is.” He cleared his throat, walking in front of me. I groaned, following the gorgeous man that I had a perfect night with; and now, I am starting to think that will be my only night with him.

 

  
    The bell rang for second period; throwing my stuff in a pile, I started to push my way towards the front of the class, until:  
     “Frank.” I heard the teacher call my name. I turned, as the class took their chances to slam into my shoulder, passing me as they were allowed to leave Mr. Way’s dungeon. “I just need to talk to you for a minute; about this morning.” I sighed, closing my eyes, I stepped forward towards desk. “Now, who were those boys?” He whispered, sitting in his chair.  
     “Just boys that don’t like me.” He looked down at the papers scattered on his desk. “Listen, I’m fine, can I-“  
     “You just had to lie. You- I really like you,” Gerard whispered. “I couldn’t wait to see you again after last night.” I smiled, wanting to grab his hand. “And I see you today- you’re my student.” His face scrunched up his face. “And now, I can’t-“  
     “If I told you I was seventeen years old at the gallery would you have asked me out?” The older man looked down. “I didn’t’t think so. I’m gonna be eighteen in a month. I’m almost-“ I played with my books, looking at the ground. “I like you a lot, I’ve never felt this way. Last night was- now that you are seeing me here, at a high school and practically telling me its over. So Mr. Way, can I have a pass to my next class or are you going to tell me more about how this was all a mistake?” Gerard grabbed a post-it note, writing a quick note and signing it. Handing it to me, our fingers brushed again, and I could tell ya, I wanted to cry right there. Turning, I headed out of the classroom, slamming the door, leaving my broke heart on the floor in front of his desk.

————————————————————————————————-

    At the end of the day, I was wiped; I felt heavy and worn. The sad part, I didn’t want to go home. I didn’t want to get questioned from my mother, ‘how was your day Darling? Why do you seem down, what happened? Do I need to go down there and deal with those hoodlums?’ That was the last thing I needed, my mom fighting my battles for me.  
I sat in the library, actually helping Mrs. Hum put books away, in exchange for seeing the new books she just got in that were on the Bestsellers list. I know, how nerdy? But it was way better than going home right now. When I was done, she let me sit for a little reading in the back corner, until she couldn’t stay any longer.  
    Packing up my belongings, Mrs. Hum put her dainty hand on my shoulder.  
     “I know something is up with you today, so, I hope you feel better.” I smiled, nodding, mouthing a silent ‘Thank you.’  
    I walked out to my Jeep, throwing my bag into the car; I opened my driver door, until I was pulled away from it, being flipped on my back against the back door. My eyes shut tight, waiting for a punch to the face. But it never came; instead, lips, tongue, hot breath, hands gripping my hips, holding me to my truck. Opening my eyes, I see Gerard; Mr. Way, Gerard was kissing me, was perfectly assaulting me. I whimpered, pushing my hands into his hair, gripping the nape of his neck, trying to get him as close as I could possibly can. Pulling away, too soon in my opinion, he pressed his forehead against mine. Breathing heavy, he smiled, laughing.  
     “What? What was that?” I asked, mentally kicking myself, did I have to ask? Did I have to know? He was kissing me!  
     “That was he forgiving you. That was me, trying to find why-why you? Why do you have this invisible hold on me. Just from a week of knowing you. Why can’t you being my student be enough for staying away from you. Why can’t I stop thinking of you?” I couldn’t answer any of those questions, so I kissed him again. Moaning, he pressed his body over mine, holding me by the belt loops. “Why when you do that I forget how to breath?” Gerard asked between kisses. I didn’t want him to breath, or think, I wanted him to stay in my arms, kissing me. “We need to talk about this.” My teacher said. Pulling away, looking down at my probably swollen lips. “Why do I feel proud making your lips look abused?” I laughed, pushing his hair back behind his ear.  
     “Can we grab a coffee? Talk?” I suggested, Gerard nodded, grabbing my hand, pulling me to his car.

—————————————————————————————————

 


	2. 2

The Starbucks cup was warm; it felt great on my calloused hands. In front of me sat Mr. Way. His eyes haven’t left my body since he kissed me.   
“Can I ask how old you are?” I whispered to my coffee.   
“Twenty-six.” Gerard smirked. I shrugged.   
“You made it seem you were a hundred.” Leaning back in my chair, I felt my knee brush against his; smiling I kept it against his. His eyes shined at the small touch; at least we were touching.   
“You should feel like I’m a hundred; I’m eight years older than you.” I shook my head, as I brought my cup up to my lips. Looking at him through my lashes. His eyes went dark, starring at me, as if I was his next piece of work.   
“Well, you’re not so you can relax; what are we going to do about this, you can’t kiss me every afternoon in the school parking lot, even though I wish you could. I don’t want to-“  
“I know, God, you don’t know how much I know. We have to have some rules, damnit I don’t even know this is something you want to pursue. We’ve only had one date.” Gerard leaned back pushing his hair back. “How, why do I want to move so fast with you, I just don’t-“  
“Maybe you should take me out again, back to the city? I’ll pay this time?” I flirted; me, nose in the book, don’t make eye contact me. It was like he brought this different side of myself out. Gerard shook his head.  
“Not a chance.” The teacher winked. “Can you go out tomorrow night, since its Friday; we can stay out late and not regret it in the morning.”  
“I’ll never regret spending time with you.” Gerard rubbed his knee against mine once again, clenching and unclenching his hand. God, I understand handsome, you have no idea, I want to touch you too. “Alright, tomorrow it is, we meet?”   
“At the train station.” The older man smiled. “Alright I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Gerard stood up, and I followed. Throwing out the empty cups, they walked out to the teacher’s car.   
When he dropped me by my car, he parked the car and grabbed me by the back of my neck, capturing my lips. I whined, pressing my hands on his thigh, leaning closer. As the older man pulled away, pressing one of his hands on my cheek.  
“Until tomorrow.”Gerard whispered. I gave him one more kiss before leaving his car. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

When I woke up on Friday morning with a smile on my face. I actually wanted to get out of bed, and look good. So, I showered, fought with the tightest black jeans, put on a plaid red button down shirt, styled my hair, and instead of fighting with my contacts, I threw on my fat rimmed glasses. Looking in the mirror I may have looked like a hipster kid, but I could careless. I thought I looked somewhat decent.   
Jumping in my Jeep, I heard my cell phone ding with a new text message.   
Come to my class before first period xxG  
I smiled putting my phone in the cup holder and headed to school. 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Looking into the window into Gerard’s classroom, I saw him sitting at his desk reading Jane Austen. The book had a bunch of small post-it notes sticking out of hit holding different spots. I smiled, opening the door. The teacher looked up, and when he saw me his eyes turned dark. He walked over closing the door quickly, locking it, Gerard pushed me against the same wall the door was on.  
“Gera-“ I couldn’t finish because his lips were on mine. I automatically melted. I couldn’t fight him, tell him this was a bad idea when his kisses were this good. Grabbing on to his shoulders to hold me up, he pressed me tighter against the wall. His lips moved to my cheek, down to my neck. Gasping, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I don’t think is a good idea, anyone could come in.” I groaned.  
“Can’t help it.” Gerard laughed, pulling away. “You’re all mine tonight.” Gerard whispered against my lips. I hummed, kissing him once again. Pulling away, I put my stuff at my desk, the bell for first period was going to ring any minute. “You are mine, starting at two-thirty.” Gerard winked, unlocking the door waiting for the rest of the students to enter. 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Last period was finally here, I was practically running to it so I could get it over with it. As I turned the corner, I was close-lined, Hitting the ground hard, I felt my head smack against the tile. All the students around, gasping at the sound.   
I could hear Adam laughing, as he walked down the hall, yelling Fag. I groaned, rolling to my side, coughing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“Dude, I’m going to get a teacher, just stay down.” I just groaned, closing my eyes, waiting for the spinning to stop.   
I heard two people running, a pair of sneakers and dress shoes.  
“Adam just laid him out, he came around the corner and bam, he hit his arm down he went.”   
“Frank, Frank, answer me.” Gerard. I moaned, I didn’t want him to see me like this again. “Frank, I’m gonna help you to the nurse.” I felt his hand on my shoulder, as he turned me on my back. Grabbing both my hands he lifted me up to my feet. Wrapping his arm around my waist, the teacher walked me to the nurse. 

He laid me down on one of the bed. I heard the nurse ask what happened as they sat me up to check my head. I felt her fingers pressing it against the back of my head, I guess looking for blood. It felt like forever. I just wanted to leave this school.  
“He looks a little sore, but he isn’t bleeding or seem to have bruised it anyway. He will be fine.” She rubbed my shoulder. Gerard nodded, pressing a hand to my back. I slid to the edge of the bed, pushing up onto my feet, I seemed steady. I turned to the nurse nodding my head and walking out.   
Once I got into the hallway, I wanted to cry. I kept my head down, heading to my locker. Gerard grabbed my arm, turning me around. His face looked sad; he looked pained because I was in pain.   
“Are you-“  
“Can we leave, please, I just want to get out of here.” My bottom lip quivering, trying to keep it together. Gerard grabbed my face, nodding, wiping a few stray tears away. Taking my hand, the teacher guided us to his classroom.

Once we had all our stuff, we made a run for it. Getting into my car, Gerard grabbed my leg before closing the door.   
“I don’t want you to drive.”   
“Well, I have to get my car out of this parking lot.” Gerard nodded.   
“Alright, you stay right here, do not leave. I live like two blocks away. I’m going to drop my car off and I will be right back.” I nodded, I closed the door and just put the music on and waited.   
———————————————————————————————

 

Gerard was back in no time; he opened my door, walking me over to the passenger seat.   
“I’m fine.” I smiled.  
“I can still be concerned.” Gerard pressed his hand against my chest before closing the door and hopping in the drivers seat.  
“Are we still going to have our date?” I asked, hoping he wasn’t canceling.   
“Are you sure you don’t feel sick or anything?” I looked over at Gerard, tears were in my eyes, he knew I wasn’t okay. “Sweetheart.” He cooed, pressing a hand on my leg. “We can reschedule.” Gerard promised. I shook my head.   
“I want to spend time with you.” Gerard groaned at the sound of my voice cracking.  
“We can go to my house. We can rest, watch movies, and I can cook for you.” Gerard smiled, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I just nodded. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

We were wrapped up in each other’s arms, with a light blanket hanging off our waists. We were in our third horror flick; and my headache was starting to fade away. Gerard’s fingertips grazed across my cheek, I pressed my face further into his chest, my hands rubbing against his stomach. I could feel his lips against my hairline; I could feel his smile, and his small kisses. His fingers ran down my back, drawing patterns on into my skin.   
I now know, Gerard Way can calm me in seconds. Again I was having that feeling that we’ve known each other forever. It was absolutely insane to think I only met this man, like, maybe four days ago? And he had this spell over me, and I never wanted it to end. 

I felt the older man’s hands in my hair, tugging at the back of my head; looking up, he smiled, pushing back my fringe.  
“I don’t want to bring it up, but who are the boys who pick on you. Maybe I can help?” I sighed, rubbing my nose into his peck, starring at the shag black carpet. “Frank, I want to try and keep you safe; you- you looked lifeless on that floor. I don’t want to see you like that again.” I sat up, leaning back against the arm of the couch.   
“You can’t keep me safe at school; if we are walking down a sidewalk in the middle of the city and a guys punches me square in the jaw, keep me safe there. Go for it, be macho. Not at school, no one can know about us. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want you going to jail. If I am the reason you go to jail, I will hate myself.” I grabbed his hands, bringing them up to my lips. “Thank you though, for caring so much.” I smiled, brushing my dry lips against his knuckles.   
“I don’t know what I will go if I see you in that state-“  
“Gerard, you will, you will see me in that state at least two times a week. The school knows, my mom knows, everyone knows-“  
“Than let me help, let me help you survive senior year. Let me make sure you graduate in one piece.” Gerard sat up, pulling my body into his lap.   
“Want to help me make it? Let me have someone to come to every afternoon; let me cry in your chest when it gets to much, let me sit on this couch with an ice pack to my ribs. Kiss my head, and tell me everything is going to be okay. That it will be over soon, and college will be different. Just be the support I need in the background.” Gerard’s eyes looked sad, but nodded.   
“If thats what you need. Than you got it.” I hummed, tipping my head up, kissing him.

—————————————————————————————————

Weeks go by; my birthday was celebrated with a pack of cigarettes and a small vegan cake in Gerard’s kitchen. Thanksgiving was celebrated torn apart by our families. My mom dragged me to Long Island, while Gerard went to South Jersey. We texted through the day and night. We may have not been physically together, but we didn’t miss a second.   
Now it was almost Christmas and I was not feeling in the spirt. There was no magic, no excitement, nothing. I just wanted it over. My mother was having the family over to our house and I was dreading everything about it. Completely.   
I sat in Gerard’s classroom, in the back at the end of the day. Gerard was grading while I was finishing my homework. I looked up and saw he was starring at me. He smirked, winking my way.   
“What are you doing for the holiday?” The older man asked.   
“Family is coming to my house, yippie!” I said in a monotone voice. Gerard laughed.   
“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. Will it?” He questioned.   
“My family, no way are they anything like me. They are very preppy, rich bitch type of people. So when they see me, they think my mom adopted me.”   
“Well, I like the way you look, how you act, everything about you.” Gerard flirted. I smiled.   
“What are you doing?” I stood, slowly walking over to him. He leaned back in his chair, watching me.  
“I will be heading back down to South Jersey.” He sighed.   
“You don’t sound happy either.” Gerard rolled his eyes, smiling,  
“Yea, I hate driving down there, that’s all.” I nodded, pressing my hands on his desks.   
“Well, will I see you during break?” Gerard stood, mimicking my actions, leaning over towards me.   
“Of course, maybe we can have a few date nights.”   
“Sounds perfect.” I closed the gap, kissing him. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Christmas afternoon, I missed Gerard, I haven’t seen him since the day before break. We texted, called, but I wanted to hug him, smell his cologne. I missed him a lot.   
When I walked down stairs, I saw my aunt and uncle. I smiled sadly, walking over to welcome them, as my mom let more family into the home. My cousins came running in like a tornado, jumping screaming; my aunts gossiped about other family members that couldn’t make it. And of course my mom cooked her ass off.   
As we sat for dinner, there was so much food that I couldn’t eat; so I picked on the vegetables. My family chattered, laughed, and clinked their glasses. And I sat in silence. I felt my phone buzz, grabbing it out of my hoodie, it was from Gerard, I smiled opening it.   
I miss you, hope you are enjoying Christmas, I’ll call you later. Xo G.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile so much. I read it over and over, before trying to answer, until my uncle grabbed my phone out of my hand.   
“You little fag!” He yelled. My mom stood.  
“What did you just call my son?”   
“He is a fag, texting his little cum bucket Gee.” My face paled, and so did my mom. “He misses your son and he will call him later tonight to fucking talk about their fag stuff.” He slammed my phone onto the table. I grabbed it, stuffing it back into my pocket.   
“You’re- y- Frank, it’s not true?” My mom looked like she was going to cry.   
“Ma, yea, I-“  
“Out.” She said whispered. I almost collapsed right there.   
“Wha-“  
“Go grab your things and get out of here.” She slammed her hand on to the dinner table, knocking over the mash potatoes. “No son of mine is going to shame this family.” She hissed. I couldn’t do anything, so my uncle helped a little by pushing me. I fell over the leg of the chair, landing on my ass.   
“You heard your mother. Get the fuck out.” And thats when I ran. I grabbed my backpack and took off. I just ran down the street into town. I stopped at a open coffee shop, looking around. It was like a ghost town; empty. Everyone was with their families in their warm homes, enjoying their holiday dinner. While I stood outside in the cold air, looking like a lost puppy.  
I grabbed my phone, and just dialed Gerard.   
“Hey, I didn’t think I would hear from you so soon.” I heard him say; it sounded like he was driving. I could hear the wave of the passing cars, and his blinker clicking softly. “Honey? Did I lose you?” I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t do anything. “Frank you’re scaring me.” I could hear him step on the gas, trying to get home sooner.  
“I got kicked out.” I whispered.   
“Wha- Why? Where are you?” Gerard said quickly.  
“I- Starbucks.”   
“Stay there I am on my way; I’m about thirty minutes away.” I said my goodbye, and headed into the shop, grabbing a black coffee, sitting in the corner. As I watched the snow start to fall on this Christmas Day, all I could do was cry


End file.
